Auron the Paladin
by Ondrej
Summary: An unique story of powerful and brave warrior, endowed by holy power, Auron the Paladin. Based on the flash game "The Paladin" of Jazza Studios. The story has been worked out and written by authors own imagination and heart.
1. The paladine prologue

**The Paladine prologue**

Hey there all readers and pc games lovers. I would like to introduce you an unique story which is a mix of one cool flash game playing by myself a few years ago and my own inspiration, unique view and developing and improving it to my own form of imagination and heart. It is all based on the flash game called: "The Paladine" from Jazza Studios. It is all about the time of myths and legends, about evil death god, the zombie and necro army, apocalyptic events and...the main protagonist and playable character of the game: "Auron the Paladine". When I finished that game, I could not help myself, but the character, Auron somewhat become my favourite, number one character. It would be comparable, when someone has his favourite comic hero, like spiderman, wolverine, superman, batman so and so one. In my case, like I would actually create my own "hero". And that is not all. During last few years I even created and drawn a lot of cool pictures about Auron the Paladine, which I also sent to Jazza Studio and according their judge, my creations are great, that I have a good inspiration. They even recommended me, that I could send those pictures to DeviantArts site. Well, actually, I have not done it yet, but I think I will do it in the near future, I will see. Now, enjoy following story of my heart and I hope you are going to like it.


	2. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**The beginning**

In the ancient times, the times of myths and legends, the times of deities, demons and heroes, the Ancient Deities and especially The Great God Of Power among them created a beautiful new world.

In fact a beautiful land, votive for human kind, full of abundance, animals and birds, clear floating water, nice green nature, honey flowing, surrounded by human settlements, villages and housing developments, irradiated by solar rays above the blue sky with a white clouds.

Everything was going well, till the while, when a cruel Death Lord rised up, who once entered this world and took a possession of young and talented magican, who was then transformed in to abominable gray elderly warlock, shrouded in black robe, cape and possessing vast black magic powers.

This demon assembler his own horrified army of zombies, skeletons and undead, which started mercilessly ravaging the whole land and spreading the chaos and havoc.

Despite the humans were fighting and defending themselves courageously against the undeads and trying to break the evil wizards will, they just could not win that war.

Only a few of the strongest and fittest ones were able to run to the safety.

And among those, was also a priest, who in the shelter of the church vaults raised from a little boy a strong warrior in time, who adopted all of the old mans abilities and he was perfectly trained in combat.


	3. Chapter 2 - Upbringing and training

**Upbringing and training**

And that was just "Auron" himself. As just a newborn, wrapped in to the blanket, was found by kindhearted simple priest in the middle of rampage, when cruel Death Lord with his army of darkness empire was mercilessly ravaging the land and spreading havoc.

The priest, however, saved the little boy from demons raging and brought him to the safety, to the secret underground halls under the church. The priest with compassion undertook the abounded and orphaned boy, and because it had been unknown who his parents were, or what happened to them, he adopted and raised the boy as his own son and he proudly gave him a name "Auron".

According the ancient prophecy, a one brave and powerful warrior should have save the world, endowed by holy power, so called..."The chosen one". The priest realised that just the boy, he found, Auron, could be that legendary "Chosen one". Therefore, for Auron had began a regular and extensive tutoring and training since his five years old. His adoptive father, the priest was teaching him lots of thinks and skills:

He was initiating him to ancient wisdoms and knowledge of ancient nations and kingdoms. He taught him to distinguish and use healing herbs to relieve the pain and threat the wounds, including repairing broken limbs.

He learned writing, reading and speaking different languages and all human knowledge and skills. He was acknowledging the secrets of the world and everything what is on him (actually was, before it was shrouded in darkness by Death Lord), including human, as so called dominating master of creation.

The priest was also transmitting the experience, which he and other priests and monks were collecting for the generations to him, including religion, belief and respects for gods. He taught him to know and understand other living creatures.

Besides he also taught him how to play lyre, and when he felt the hardest, his noble soul was looking for peace and comfort in music by the sounds of the lyre. His fingers gently sounded the strings and soft and plaintive tones were produced of them that reflected the sadness in his heart and he also tried to understand the sadness of his teacher and father by the music and that the human kind was slowly disappearing from face of the earth.

Though, the toughest and hardest was a combat raining. Before becoming a priest and god servant, the priest himself had been serving in the army as a soldier for 10 years and he become indeed a great though strict instructor as well in that subject. He made Auron train and making regular daily exercises very hard, as intense weight lifting, push ups, horizontal bar, jogging, running, rope jumping and a strict diet and regular meditations that his muscles were strong and his mind clear.

In other words "physical and mental perfection".

Moreover, the priest was especially preparing him in to fights without mercy and in which it is also not requested. He learned to fence, swordsmanship and wielding many weapons, boxing, wrestling, archery, but also tactic, strategy and planning. Auron experienced a excruciating pain of abused muscles and after hard training on the end of day he wearily sank into bed, falling asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 3 - Holy power

**Holy power**

Aurons training and upbringing had been taking for long 20 years, when finally, by the time the little boy grew in to really strong, brave and cordial man, rich for all skills and experience, which a wise priest could give him and he was also very well trained in combat.

When Auron was about 30 years old, his adoptive father, teacher and mentor eventually realized that the time came one day. Well, he brought Auron to one secret, unexplored room, with a stone altar in the centre and a incredibly beautiful sword was sealed in it. That sword was a "Sword Of Ages" a legendary, magical and powerful weapon endowed with divine power.

The priest said Auron to pull the sword out of the altar. Auron obeyed his adoptive father and then he grabbed and pulled the divine sword out of the stone. And in that moment something amazing happened: Auron was suddenly consumed by and taken possession of unreal glow of light.

When light faded, he found himself in the middle of some kind of big, beautiful, decorated hall, like it would be built by gods themselves. And in the while, The "God Of Power" himself, who once created the world appeared in front of his eyes. The God lightheartedly greeted somewhat disbelief, yet astonished Auron by light and soft voice with a smile and then he explained him, that Ancient Deities once created a beautiful new world. Everything was going well, till the while, when a cruel Death Lord rose up, who created his own army of darkness, which was ravaging the whole land plunged the entire world in to darkness and almost wiped out the whole human race.

However, according an ancient prophecy, there should come a day, when one powerful and brave warrior will appear, the "Chosen One", who shall face and overwhelm horrific Death Lord, free the world of the darkness, which once shrouded it and establish a government and save the human kind.

And right God Of Power of course told Auron that he is the "Chosen One" and that he choose him himself. And that Sword Of Ages, which was created and endowed by holy power of God Of Power himself is a key for fulfilling his destiny. Astonished and charmed by interpretation of the higher being, Auron had been just wandering in thoughts of his mind for a while.

Though he immediately recalled his father, who once saved him, adopted and loved him like his son, was raising and training him with a love and care and respect, he had always trusted him and that he was destined for great thinks, he taught him everything what he can and was proud of him, suddenly recuperated himself and said with determination, that he is willing to accept his "unique destiny". God Of Power was also impressed by young mans strength, courage, determination and also good heart and will. And then came something which changed the life of young man once and for all: God Of Power instructed Auron to grab Sword Of Ages and concentrate what he must to do. Without hesitation, Auron listened to God Of Power, grabbed the holy sword, lifted him in front of himself, closed the eyes and concentrated.

In that moment he was shrouded and absorbed by unreal glow of light and he felt himself like he would born again and he was then transformed, just like God Of Power and the other gods to higher being, as the last chance to save the world and human race: "The Paladine!" A magic warrior, who protects the innocents, stand on the side of weakers, always says only truth and executes the deeds of God himself. He also received greater strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, durability and also enhanced regenerative ability, greater and sharper senses, but also ability to project and use holy energy aura and magic.

Astonished by his new received powers, God gave proudly his blessing to Auron, the paladine and more one last gift: He created a glowing light orb of clear aura in his hands and then he sent it right towards Auron. Once again shrouded and absorbed by unreal glow of light, God Of Power endowed Auron thickened durable, yet very light shirt, magical sacred armor, that will protect him against attacks and injuries on his journey and white cape with the ability to transform into a pair of white wings and ability to fly too. God Of Power blessed Auron once more and for the last time to "go, stop Death Lord, save the world and fulfil his destiny".

And Auron holy promised him on his honor, heart and soul. In that while we was once again possessed and surrounded by unreal glow of light, just like before. And when the light faded again, we was already back in the secret room under the church on the side of his father.

Auron explained everything what happened and what he got to do. That is why he had to, though with a deep dislike said goodbye to his father with a hug and tears in his eyes and he went on the journey of his unique destiny. The priest, who loved Auron as no one before, was raising him with love and care and taught him everything what he knows, had never been so proud on his son as now.

And so, with tears in his eyes as well was watching how Auron is leaving could do nothing but encourage, bless him and proudly riposte:"Go, Auron. Go and fulfil your mission."


	5. Chapter 4 - The outside world

**The outside world**

Auron was raising up stairs by crypt tunnel leading up to the surface. The world daylight was constantly approaching and becoming brighter and brighter, when Auron finally reached the plateau of the world. And what he saw: absolute destruction and ravage, just like his father recounted.

The land devastated and desolated, trees without leaves dry and broken, rubbles and ruins of huts and houses were scattered around, the bleached human bones, sky and clouds literally as red as blood, accompanied occasionally by lightning. Just like all life would literally...stopped. Auron watched in horror devastated wasteland and could hardly believe that such a thing was once a beautiful new world/paradise.

Then he remembered his fathers words and words of God Of Power and what he got to do and it gave him courage and strength. He was just standing without a tent tightly clutching the hilt of holy Sword of Ages, but then...he had resolutely walked into the once beautiful, but now dangerous, cruel and evil world to meet his fate.

The whole area of former and devastated village was silent like a grave. Auron walked through the long lifeless village and the only thing left behind were human bones strew around the land, once fertile fields were devastated and dry trees withered and cracked and completely dry creek without water.

There was a dead silence, like the whole life on this world would virtually stopped. But Auron knew. From the dark shelters of debris and ruins an evil and red eyes of something dark, deadly and evil were secretly watching the paladin. Suddenly the silence had been broken through by weak, but menacing growl.

Paladin stopped in the middle of the village and tensed tightly, squeezed his sword and listened. And suddenly behind him, out of nowhere came a sort of hideous green creature who looked like it would just rose from grave, with wounds and scars all over the body...zombie. Undead creature was quietly and unobtrusively sneaking to hero, stretching his long claws, when all of sudden...SLASH! Auron, who had known about creeping creature all along, turned sharply, swung a Sword Of Ages and he cut the creatures head off by single sharp swipe. Ugly green head with a dead expression and now pale eyes fell away farther and headless body still twitching for a little while finally tumbled to the ground and remained lying limply.

Auron was suddenly alerted. This was not just one single zombie around. Because once again a faint but menacing growling sounded, though many fold this time. Paladin turned around and sees that there is a literally a whole army of undeads, both males and females, plus some undead dogs who also came out of their shelters in front of him, they were all menacingly growling and getting ready for Auron, they wanted to eat him alive. Plus some of them also carried weapons, as swords, forks, cubs, spears and axes.

Though Auron remained standing there, clutching a magic holy sword firmly in his hands and he did not get afraid by frightening appearances of his opponents. Then he raised the magic supernatural weapon, straddled and with a strong loud battle cry he went against the zombies. And then the fight started.

Auron fought like a lion, he was slashing and stabbing the lifeless bodies and also cutting their heads off, hitting them by punches and kicks, occasionally he threw his sword after them, but then his weapon had immediately returned to his hands, without a spray of blood and he was also crafty avoiding and blocking their own attacks, such weapons wielding, claws slashing and biting.

Though there were more of them, the hero kept fighting courageously, until he eventually took the whole one great wave of undead down and the ground around got sprayed by blood, strewn by with the bodies of already dead zombies and cut offs limbs and heads. Auron exhaled, wiped the sweat of his forehead to take a little rest.

But in the moment the ground under the heros legs started shaking aloud and then followed a loud thunderous roar. Auron instantly stood up and sees, that a giant undead, about 3,5 meters high is walking toward him, a muscular and strong body, just like all zombies green skin, grey ripped trousers and protective mask on his face.

The giant clenched his fists, raised them up and tried to smash Auron by his huge muscular arms. However, hero swiftly jumped from monsters attack away, so the fists hit only a ground, which though shake strongly after such impact. The brute was slowly turning to hero, meanwhile Auron did not waste the time and he attacked a giant. The fight was hard and though Auron was swift and agile and he was continuously hitting him with his sword, the giant was fa stronger and tougher opponent.

And in the while, when Auron cut giants protective mask off, revealing a deformed and wounded face and jaw, the giant swung and punched Auron very hard, which paladin had never experienced before. He was thrown several yards away and he had kept lying on the ground for a moment. Furthermore, he also lost his sword which stuck itself in to the ground several yards of him as well.

The giant was walking with a booming steps towards him, while Auron was slightly writhing in pain trying to get up. But then he had remembered what kind of holy and godly power he was endowed by supernatural being, God Of Power and that gave him courage and multiplied his strength.

And then, when giant was towering over kneeling hero and again raided up his enormous hands in order to finish him off, Auron swung his hand in lightning speed, focusing and created some kind of blue, glowing shield of holy energy. The giant undead swung his arms, but this time had only hit the holy barrier quite hard created by Auron, which was strong enough to withstand brutes attack, which saved heros life. Auron immediately went to the offensive, he swiftly jerked his arm projecting a holy shield, he bounced giants attack making him back off. Then he stretched out his and Sword Of Ages aside, like on his mark, pulled itself out of the ground and obediently flew back in to paladins hand. Auron then by concentrating created some kind of glowing orb of holy power in his palm. He swung and sharply threw a glowing ball to giant, which hit him with a great force to the chest. The monster, dazzled by the attack staggered and step back and that was Aurons opportunity. He ran, jumped in to the air, swung his sword, which began pulsing by the same blue holy light and...SLASH!

Auron landed about 10 meters behind the giant, kneeled down clutching a holy weapon, while a huge zombie remained standing on the place for a while, but then...his big head just felt to the ground, cut off by Aurons attack and then his huge lifeless body tumbled to the ground with a loud tumbling as well, which shake the ground. Auron, satisfied, stood up triumphantly, turned and starring at the corpse of giant. Then he looked at his palms and the Sword Of Ages and was wondering in the spirit what kind of power he actually has.

Though, the sudden thunderous roar sounded. Auron turned reactively and he saw a huge mountain, hurling magma and lightning into red sky standing in the distance, in the middle of deserted wasteland. And just below the mountain was a horribly looking manor, decorated with a sharp edges.

Paladin realized that this might be the place at once: A dreaded seat of Death Lord. He had been just standing silently for a while, staring at the distant mountain with a castle and thinking about that dreaded, dark, cruel and evil Death Lord, whom he had never seen before and knew him only from narrating of his adoptive father and great God Of Power. But then he looked assertive and determined expression clutching his weapon and walked directly towards the mountain which was quite far far away.

But Auron had suddenly realized his great holy power and he was quite wondering what he could do more. He had closed eyes for a while, concentrating and then, his white cape transformed into pair nice white wings at the moment.

Astonished by this new ability and like he could do it from living, hero waved his wings and he was floating in the air lightly like a cloud in a few moments and pointed his flight path directly to the dark castle.


	6. Chapter 5 - First companionship

**First companionship**

After a long flight, Auron finally reached the hurling mountain and its evil castle below. He decided, that it will be better to land already and continue on ground in order to find an entrance in to the castle. He touched the ground with his feet softly and his wings folded and transformed back to cape.

Hero, hiding behind the ruined wall was watching the manor, where the feared and cruel Death Lord resided. The castle seemed huge, with a tall walls decorated by spikes and big entrance gates in the middle, dominated by high central tower also decorated by spiked edges.

Auron sat down in his shelter, supported by wall so he could think about it. Though, he suddenly heard some kind of deep and somewhat cracked voice. Shocked paladin straightened up, watching around, seeing nobody. Well he challenged that one, whoever spoke to show himself. And to his surprise, a black crow with a red eyes emerged out of the ruins and spoke to paladin by human speech again. Absolutely shocked paladin, who had never seen crow to talk, asked her why can she talk and what exactly is going on anyway.

The bird explained Auron, that his name is Mallad and that he once used to be a single and ordinary human, till a dark powers of Death lord transformed him to crow, living from day to another day living and feeding of carrions and any possible vermin for a long time. He also narrated that world once used to be a beautiful place for living, a paradise. Though that was before then cruel Death Lord rose up and plunged the world in to perdition and darkness.

Auron, deeply impressed by Mallads narrating and explained the bird, that he was endowed by divine holy power of great God Of Power, he is determined to face Death Lord, defeat him, free the world from evil and bring good, law and justice back on it again. He also asked if there would be some another way in to the castle.

Mallad, deeply impressed by heros courage and determination as well, told him, that there is a secret entrance nearby, leading in to the castle and he also offered him an alliance by his side in fight with Death Lord. Auron without hesitation and long thinking accepted Mallads alliance and let the bird to fly on his arm. The bird then showed Auron by his wing, where the entrance was, hardly a few steps right from them.

When they reached it, the entrance was sealed by big boulder, but Auron had effortlessly put it aside. The entrance was like a dark tunnel, shrouded in darkness like night, there was nothing to see. Though Auron put the torch of the wall, lightened it up with his sacred energy by his hand, there for a glow of flames lightened the tunnel, there were actually a stairs leading right down.

So, Auron and his feathered companion, sitting on his shoulder went downstairs in to unknown.


	7. Chapter 6 - Underground

**Underground**

The tunnel was deep, but Auron and Mallad had finally managed to reach the bottom in ten minutes. Auron rose the torch up, whose light tore through the darkness and they found out that they entered some kind of underground maze full of crossing passages, dark caves and intricate rooms.

The maze looked huge and quite complicated, Auron looked to Mallad, who however ensured paladin that he had gone through here numerous times, well till the entrance was sealed, that he will quid and showing him the right way. And he immediately pointed on the nearest and quite big entrance as a start with his wing. Auron only nodded, having the full trust in the bird and they went through the dark tunnel.

Extended underground building was silent like a grave. Auron and Mallad were walking through the darkened passages, the torch was lightening their way and scared bats were beating heros head with is wings, Mallad occasionally snapped at them with a loud cawing, they were passing the rooms, where the walls were cracking and they were plunging into the dark caves where the mod and rot blew. There was complete silence everywhere, only mice run around at times, hiding in to holes against hero and spiders were running out of ripped webs. Well rather better for Auron who had to listen Mallads constant talking and wisecracking all along.

One hour later, they went through a long passage and Mallad informed Auron, that they are very close already. The end of passage was coming closer, when heroes came through entrance gate to the huge dark chamber, which strongly resembled a tomb. Auron and Mallad slowly stepped in to middle of room, when suddenly a rumbled wall closed the entrance gate and break through the silence.

In the same moment a sinister loud laugh sounded from nowhere and fire of paladins torch faded away. However in the same time the chamber lightened up and Auron and Mallad, shocked found themselves surrounded by the army of "armed skeletons"! They were truly threatening, each of them was wearing a certain type of armor, armed with swords, shields, spears, maces and axes and they engaged heroes with a soulless sighing and growling. Mallad flew to the air loudly cowing, but Auron had stood firmly, clutching the Sword Of Ages in his palm, ready to fight. And then, without a single word he threw the torch to one of the skeletons and it pierced its skull so sharply that the skull backslided.

So the fight started. Auron was slashing and stabbing living skeletons and also cutting their heads off, hitting them by punches and kicks, and also occasionally he threw his sword after them, but then his weapon had immediately returned to his hands, and he was also crafty avoiding and blocking their own attacks of swords, axes, maces and spears and he even threw a skull to another skeleton so strongly, that the skeleton completely crushed on the piece.

Though they were just keep coming, hero kept fighting, when he eventually created a glowing hole ball in his palm, just like before and threw it swiftly to two remaining skeletons, and powerful glowing blast turned them in to the dust. The whole ground was littered by bones and skulls.

Auron sighed with satisfaction and proudly supported himself of his sword and Mallad, watching the fierce fight from the air, encouraging and cheering for the hero loudly flew down and triumphantly cheering for his small victory, which earned a smile to paladin. But, that had been not all, and Auron knew it, when a sudden sinister laugh sounded again. Auron reactively turned, clutching a weapon and he see, that another skeleton emerged himself out of the dark of another passage, though he was much bigger, burly then other skeletons, wearing a shining armor, wielding a big yet beautifully decorated sword and shield, red cape and he a nice golden crown on his skull. Truly a...Skeleton King.

Auron drew his hole weapon, ready to fight again. The Skeleton King rose his sword up, which started glowing by evil green light. In that moment, much for Auron shock and dislike some skeletons, like on mark built together themselves again, stood up, armed and ready for round two. Just like "Good as new". Auron realized that Skeleton King posses some kind of resurrecting powers. Hero once again engaged a fight with skeletons, but this time, every time when he slash or crushed them on pieces, they also once again built together a get back to life by Skeleton Kings dark magic effects.

The situation however get even more delicate, because Skeleton King himself had also engaged the fight with paladin. For Auron it was extremely difficult to fight both skeletons and their bigger and more powerful king at once. Though hero was managing to dodge and block his attacks and strikes successfully, King was much stronger and thougher than other of his warriors and he was really determined to take the hero down, no matter what.

Eventually Skeleton King suddenly knocked Auron down with his shield and in the while, when paladin was lying on the ground, pined by giant skeletons foot, and Skeleton King rose his sword up, in order to deliver final lethal strike to finish him off, though Mallad suddenly flew out of the air down and started fiercely pecking Kings face with a loud cowing. Surprised mighty skeleton howled in pain and he was then forced to step back and he also released Auron. Hero did not waste the time, automatically get back on his feet and engaged another fierce battle to finish the skeletons off, meanwhile raging crow was repeatedly pecking with his beak, beating with his wings and scratching with his claws quite intimidated Skeleton Kings face.

Auron eventually cut the last remaining skeleton off and then he engaged to Skeleton King to help Mallad. King was though too much distracted by crow to react on Aurons counterattack at time, who cut his hand clutching necro sword with his blue glowing sword so the other skeletons did not came back to life again. Then a mighty stab by sword followed through the armor and ribcage. And then as final blow, hero swiftly swung with his weapon and cut Skeleton Kings head off.

The massive skull, decorate by golden crown fall away and then it exploded for little pieces and dust at the moment. Auron then kicked headless and lifeless skeletal body away and it also crushed on little pieces by impact to the ground. While Auron was triumphantly standing above the dump of bones, littered all around, Mallad flew down right to Aurons straightened arm. The bird was cheering aloud for Aurons victory again, how great and powerful warrior he is, though hero thanked Mallad for saving his life, deeply appreciating crows courage.

With a common appreciation and congratulating with each other and after a while of little rest, they continued in their path. They directed right to huge gate, the same way where the Skeleton King came through. They went through the gate and came to the huge circle like room, where the stair led by sides right up. It was actually a central tower interior and it was quite high, posed by windows. Well Auorn and Mallad walked right upstairs. Aruron started to have a strange feeling, that they are getting really close already.

When they finally reached the top, they were standing against a huge gate in the moment. There was something strange about that gate, something enchanted, dark and evil.

Auron though knew it. He deeply felt in his bones, that time had come...the time he will eventually face so known cruel, dark and evil Death Lord, an evil god, who plunged the entire world into darkness, almost annihilated the entire human race and brought an evil on this world. Auron, standing with a talking crow on his shoulder against the evil gate, dug into the deepest parts of his mind, thinking about his whole life, training and upbringing, his adoptive fathers wise talks and advices, handing the supernatural sword Sword Of Ages, meeting a holy being God Of Power, receiving holy powers and his unique destiny, to fight and defeat Death Lord, rid the world of the darkness, instil good, law and justice again and save the human kind as a last chance: The Paladin. And that gave him a courage and determination.

He was suddenly returned back to reality when Mallad, sitting on his shoulder cowed quite aloud, asking if they are going or not. Auron only smiled. So, standing against evil door, Auron clutching his hole weapon firmly, with his feather companion on his side, with a determined and bold expression came right to the gate, opened it and entered in...


	8. Chapter 7 - Evil shows its face

**Evil shows its face**

Auron and Mallada entered another room, though darkened, a little of light from the outside revealed, that it is also circle shaped. However, there was nothing in there. The heroes found that a bit strange, despite that they came right in the centre of the room. But suddenly, the gated had closed aloud and Auron and Mallad found themselves in complete darkness.

Though in the same time, for their chock the floor under his feet shake and it started somewhat...rising up. And like an elevator it was lifting them up and up, when some kind of door opened somewhere up and daylight ripe through the darkness, much for heroes surprise. The kept rising, when the eventually reached a plateau right in the middle of the tower.

The top of tower was huge, it was so high, that the whole landscape and wasteland was seen, edges decorated by sharp stone pikes, the floor decorated by some kind of marks and painting of unknown origin and...right in front of them, a several yards away "he" stand. A mysterious person, shrouded in black robe and cape, a bony arms folded behind its back, turned with his back to them. Was that really that feared, cruel and evil Death Lord?

Though Auron and Mallad, still feeling a bit uncertain about that, decided to get closer. But before he could make a single step, the person, knowing about their presence very well, had spoke up with deep, cold and sinister voice with a sound of echo. He ominously and somewhat playfully admit that Auron finally found him, that he is that one, who travelled so long, surpassed many obstacles just to find and face him up there, also mentioning his name, following by a menacing chuckle. He also mockingly confirmed that Auron came to stop him, that he is the one who destroyed the world and that his rain of terror ends here. Then he arrogantly laughed it.

Auron, both quite surprised that Death Lord knows his name and firmly irritated by persons attitude, demanded to turn ahead and look from eyes to eyes when talking. With another chuckle the mysterious person turned ahead, revealing an elderly old man, with an ugly wrinkled face, elder grey hair, evil sinister expression, red eyes, vertically crossed by brown strips of face and sinister smile like a freeze.

Auron and Mallad suddenly froze by the look of the old man for a moment. There was something strange about him, but Auron had known...some kind of evil force war surrounding and emitting right of him. He and Mallad could feel it, an evil energy burst was effecting them, it was permeating into their bone marrow, organs and their minds. Auron, after facing and fighting such evil creatures as zombies, undead giant, armed skeletons and then giant skeleton king, he had never felt such evil force like that one. So dark, so sinister, so..."evil". Now he knew for sure. It was really that cruel, dark and evil "Death Lord". Though slightly intimidated, Auron did not let himself to succumb by those evil forces and firmly and vigorously snapped back, confronting the old man.

He angrily asked why. Why is he ever doing this, the world shrouded in darkness, the zombies and undeads all around, whole human race near extinct and the land completely ravaged. This is not his world, that he destroyed it. The old man only chuckled maliciously, turned his back again to hero and after quite a mocking speech he explained to Auron aloud that before he came on this world, that round had nothing, no power, no magic...nothing. That he made the difference and changed the world in his own reason. He also mocked Auron that he had nothing to him, that he has no reason fighting him, he is wasting his time to destroy him, who weakling he is. Though Mallad, who had also recuperated from an evil effect of Death Lord already, stood for Auron, snapped and firmly confirmed that he saw Auron fighting, that he would kick old mans sore any day and that he is unbeatable.

Irritated, Death Lord coldly admitted the bird. And so, if Auron really wants to fulfil his destiny, he should give him more extra reason to do so...he straightened his bony arm, which started glowing an evil green aura and in the same moment the aura plunged Mallad as well. Totally surprise bird was held in some kind of telekinetic hold or something by that and he was suddenly pulled forwards evil old mans straightened arm with a loud cowing.

Stunned, Auron ran right after in order to help Mallad, but suddenly a high spiked bars had appeared right of the floor, all around the floor circle. He swiftly swung by his sword and sliced the bars, but suddenly for his shock, the bars had immediately grown back. He furiously sliced it again and again numerously, but it only had grown back again.

Meanwhile a Death Lord held Mallad in his evil telekinetic grasp and in the moment with a sinister laugh an evil light of his dark energy glow brightly and he started somehow absorbing Mallad life energy. The bird was furiously struggling, trying to set himself free, cowing and writhing in pain, but he could not get out of Death Lords evil grasp. Eventually Death Lord lost his grip, but poor Mallad had fallen to the ground and kept lying limply. Auron behind the bars was starring with horror how an evil old man brutally "killed" his helpless feathered companion.

With a grief and anger he had just kneeled and listened Death Lords sinister mocking and laughing. An evil wizard playfully confirmed that it was fun, but he had decided to give a hero one more "good reason" to fight back. Angered, Auron ran after a wizard with a hold out sword, but he had been stopped and locked by spiked bars in the circle like cage once again. Death Lord was thinking and after a while he had decided to arrange a little reunion to Auron with a chuckle. In the moment, in the middle of circle, an elevator floor went to top again. Auron turned and with terror in his eyes and absolute shock he saw..."His father! Turned in to green, bloodthirsty...zombie!" Shocked, Auron faced the creature, which he once called a father, who he loved more than anything in the world, reluctant to fight him.

The undead old priest lifted the hands and with a soulless growl he charged against Auron. Though hero swiftly dodged fathers attack, that old man fall to the ground. Auron yelled at him to stop it, but Death Lord told and assured him, that he cannot hear him, that the zombie priest is under his control. And it was truth, the old man, who he once found and saved against evil forces, raised him with love and care and always loved him like his own son, now the only think he wanted was to eat his adoptive son alive! He swung his green clawed hand after Auron, who once again swiftly dodged his attack, grabbed the old mans arm and twisted it behind his back. Auron desperately tried to convince and encourage his father to fight the dark evil effects off, that he know he can do it, but hopeless.

Undead priest broke himself free of his sons grab and sharply threw him down. He then jumped after grounded Auron to finish him off with exposed fangs and claws and another soulless roar. Desperate, Auron lying down rose the Sword Of Ages up so priest landed and impaled himself with the holy weapon. The zombie roared in pain, trembled and then with a blood streaming out of his mouth and wound, his body faded limply. Auron stood up, pulling the weapon out of lifeless body of his father, who lied on the floor in the pool of blood. In the moment, the bars of circled cage slip back to floor and Death Lord who was watching it all, stood in front of Auron and with a sinister smile he confirmed, that he is really prepared to face him now.

With a tears in his eyes, heartbroken of loosing his crow friend and his beloved father, overwhelmed by grief and anger, Auron rose the Sword Of ages up, clutching it firmly and with a fierce cry he furiously ran after the evil wizard. He swung with his sword sharply against the evil old man, who suddenly turned himself in to dark fog, so Auron only sliced the fog through and the it disappeared. Confused, paladin only heard Death Lords evil laugh all around and then he realized that he reappeared out of fog on the another side of tower. Hero run after him again, through the half of tower floor, jumped into air and swung with his sword again.

Though Death Lord rose his arm up, which started glowing evil green and he released a massive energy blast against the hero. Quite stunned Aruon, overwhelmed by the hit of blast flew through the air, crashed right on one of the spiked edge of the tower, which cracked and hero fall down. Death Lord came right to the second end of the tower, delicately and playfully looked down across the edge and saw Auron holding himself and hanging to his sword stabbed in tower. In the moment Auron pulled the sword out, let himself go and falling down. Death Lord menacingly laughed, though a bit disappointed he could have more fun with him turned back.

Though Auron was falling, he once again transformed his cape waving in to air in to pair of nice white wing, waved with them and flew in to the air. He flew up back on the top of tower, once again created a glowing orb of holy energy in his palm and sharply threw it to death Lord. Unaware, a shocked evil wizard was hit by the blast so strong, that the impact forced him to fall to the ground. He get up, though quite barely and looked right to winged Aruon up.

The paladin now mocked and yelled to Death Lord that he wanted to play more with him, so he shall come get him and he flew away of the tower. Enraged evil wizard, standing alone on the top of tower only bitterly agreed that he will do it his way. In the moment a mountain hurling the lava, fire and lightning exploded and from the immense glow of eruption a giant menacing skeletal...Dragon emerged! The skeletal built flying creature landed right on the top of tower beside Death Lord. An evil wizard jumped on the creatures back and ordered it to go after Auron.

Like on his command, Dragon fiercely roared in thundering manner aloud, hit the ground hard with his skeletal whip like tail, waved with his wings and flew right after paladin.


	9. Chapter 8 - The last final battle

**The last final battle **

Death Lord riding on his giant skeletal Dragon steed chasing Auon, who was flowing on his own nice white wings in the air above the lifeless and ravaged wasteland.

Dragon caught hero up in the moment and with another loud menacing roar he opened up his threatening skull based mouth, covered by horns and spikes and released a massive stream of fire on Auron. Though paladin performed an avoidance aerial manoeuvre and dodging closely monsters attack. He then flew right towards flying beast, he swung with his sword and slicing Dragons ribcage by single hit and beast roared in pain.

Suddenly Dragon released another powerful stream of fire out of his mouth, but Auron had covered himself and stopped the flames with his holy shield. Though the beasts attack was so massive, that hero had to do in order to hold his defence and keep the flames away.

Eventually the fire faded and Auron engaged to another attack and flew a bit higher. An evil wizard, sitting on Dragon menacingly laughed again and mocked how very predictable Auron is. And in the final moment, Auron lifted Sword Of Ages up, clutching it firmly, his eyes started glowing white and the hole sword started glowing by bright holy blue energy. And also dragon with another roar once again opened his mouth and a flame blazing ball appeared in front of it.

Finally, Auron sharply swung with his sword toward and he released a massive holy energy blast of it and in the same time, Dragon released another massive fire blast out of his mouth. Two powerful streams of energy shoot through the air, they collided each other...and that caused a massive explosion of chain reaction so huge and bright, that it glow the whole sky up and absorbed both Death Lord with hid Dragon and Auron too in to immense glow.

When the glow faded, the ground of ravaged and destroyed wasteland with a ruins of houses and settlement was now more covered by pieces of bones, including giant skull what left out of the Dragon, though there were also broken pieces of Aurons holy armor and ripped cape and...his own cut off arm in the pool of blood nearby! There was also a trench in the ground and on his end he was...Aruon.

He kneeled, all of his armor was gone, so he wore just ripped battle shirt, with his right bleeding hand cut off, writhing in pain. Though he also saw Sword Of Ages, stuck in the ground near him. Despite his severe injuries, paladin, though hardly crawled right to the holy weapon, grabbed it and once again he could feel its power.

In the moment Death Lord himself, without any single scratch or harmed swoop down from the air, looking delicately at Auron, how battered and tortured he looked. Evil wizard only chuckled, looking at Aurons cut off hand and he had decided that he could help him somehow. He rose his bony arm, who once again glow with evil green light of dark energy.

And suddenly, in the same moment Aurons cut of arm wound glow by the same light as well and then...it started miraculously regrowing back. But unfortunately for paladins shock, the regrowing arm was just like of zombies! He had no choice but cut his green undead like arm off again with his sword with another stabbing and burning pain. Death Lord was quite disappointed about that, that hero refused his "little help". Though, no matter. He coldly confirmed and mocked that it does not matter at all, that the whole mankind is almost extinct, the land destroyed and ravaged, the world shrouded into darkness, undead zombies all around, there is no more hope left, that Aruon lost his beloved father and little crow friend and that he would be eventually one of them soon.

But...despite all of his mocking, intimidating and goading, Auron despite his torture, injuries, stinging pain, deteriorating state and psychological trauma of loosing his father and crow fried, this all only toughened him up. He once again remembered and thinking about his whole life, training and upbringing, his adoptive fathers wise talks and advices, handing the supernatural sword Sword Of Ages, meeting a holy being God Of Power, receiving holy powers and his unique destiny, to fight and defeat Death Lord, rid the world of the darkness, instil good, law and justice again and save the human kind as a last chance: The Paladin. And that gave him even more strength and determination than before.

Auron then took all of his strength, stood up on his feet, clutching Sword Of Ages firmly and with a hard determined and willing look in his face he fiercely with a loud battle cry run towards shocked and somewhat intimidated Death Lord and he sharply impaled him with his sword through.

Impaled, writhing in pain, bleeding of his wound and mouth, gasping for breath suddenly turned in to a weak laughing. With this weak laugh and slowly dying he explained to paladin with last remaining words, that if Auron though that it would be that easy, then he was wrong, because he maybe killed an evil wizard, but...that actually had not been Death Lords body! And in the moment a dark energy smog like stream was released out of old mans mouth much for Aurons shock.

The dark smoke floated through the air, behind paladin and suddenly it formed a being, who looked like the impersonation of "devil" himself. He was high, ugly and menacing skull based head with some spikes, with an cold stare, fine-drawn like mouth, white long hair flowing in the wind, muscular body, veiled in dark robes, violet cape connected with a skull like button, hands behind his back, but instead of feet the black robes formed some kind of gushing dark energy. For Aurons horror, once the old man, whom he impaled with his sword was now just a young boy, whose dead body fall lifelessly to the ground.

Death Lord in his true and even more terrifying form only laughed menacingly and said by cold demonic voice with an echo that the boy was only his puppet and that he was only using him in purpose to bring him in to this world so he could spread his evil and dark forces all around the world. Simply only a possession.

Enraged, but also deeply upset Auron with a tears in his eyes asked how could he ever do this to him, a "child", what did he had ever done to him. Death Lord coldly said that the young boy gave him mortality and ability to posses and control him, which also helped him to gain his final transformation, and now when it is so done, he can finish his dark and evil work.

Auron, now standing against more menacing and powerful Death Lord in the middle of ravaged wasteland, clutching Sword Of Ages in his hand coldly and with increasingly burning anger within said that he is nothing but evil and sick who enjoys nothing but slow pain of death. Evil devil like being only chuckled menacingly and growled that he is already tired and bored of this game and that they should get it over with. He rose his arm up and suddenly it turned into dark energy based tentacle which wrapped a shocked Auron up, that he drop his sword. He tried to fight back, struggling hard, but he could not set himself free out of Death Lords evil grasp.

Death Lords once again started mocking paladin, that he thinks he is a mighty warrior, a hero endowed by holy power and the last remaining hope for human kind and entire world against evil forces, but that he is a weak mortal. Death Lord also mocked that God Of Power is a fool, pathetic and weakling as well, that all that power and enhancement he gave to Auron are pathetic, that his armor is broken and his sword is useless and then...where is his destiny now.

With that he started draining Aurons life energy through his dark energy tentacle which was wrapping hero. Auron wrapped by Death Lord writhing in even bigger and stinger pain, struggling and creamed in pain how he felt his life was slowly fading away. Satisfied and pleased by paladins pain and screaming, he had decided to now possess the Sword Of Ages itself now, since it is no use to Auron anymore.

But in the moment, when he used his telekinetic power to pull a sword out of the ground and pushing it right to his hand, holy weapon glow by its holy energy light and...a blast of energy, projected through it caused to Death Lords hand clutching the sword to cut off. Absolutely shocked and astonished demon roared in pain, released Aruon, felt to its knees and writhing in immense pain, how a holy power of sword was burning through his own dark evil energy.

Auron, now freed from Death Lords evil binding, though exhausted brought the rest of all his strength, with determination he stood up, straightened his open palm so the Sword Of Ages once again like on the command returned to his hand. An evil Death Lord was writhing in pain on his kneels on the ground and when he looked up he saw Auron, towering over him.

Hero, without any word, determined and hard look in his face, clutching Sword Of Ages firmly in his hand, he sharply swung it and...he cut cruel, dark and evil Death Lords head off!...BOOOOOMMMM!

In that moment a massive explosion of chain reaction followed with immense glow of light that glow the entire area of wasteland, destroying evil demon ruler once and for all. When the light faded, a huge holy glowing pillar connecting both earth and sky appeared and Aurons lifeless body was pulling up through the glowing pillar. When he eventually reached the top of "heavens", Aruons body glowed by holy aura and then it disappeared in the bright glow of light.

After that, the world was now in peace and harmony once again. All that once was, had been restored. The entire land started flourishing once again: the light burned through the dark clouds, sun shone on the nice blue sky, grass and trees turned green once more, the water was flowing through the rivers, all animals returned and undead zombies turned back to normal human beings as they once were, freed of evil dark forces, ready to start again and go on this beautiful world. The tales spread far far away of the heros grand victory. And the world would never forget the strength, honour and valor of...The Paladin.

But, the end of one story is just a beginning of another one...


	10. Chapter 9 - The Caelest Empire

**The Caelest Kingdom **

After his final heroic battle with devilish Death Lord, a strange unnatural feeling took Auron. He strayed abandoned and lonely out of though and time. Stars wielded ahead and every day was long as life age of the Earth. But it had not been the end. And he felt a life in himself again. He was send back by higher forces...as an "ultimate reward and gift" for his ultimate deed, as destroying evil forces, saving the human kind and bringing peace and harmony back in to the world, his strength, honour and courage.

Auron was slowly easing himself awake. Hearing some kind of distant yet approaching voice, which sounded deep and somewhat cracked, which sounded quite familiar to him. Shocked, hero slowly opened its eyes and he suddenly realized, that he lied in comfortable, richly decorated bed, standing in beautiful big room, with a warming fireplace, comfortable armchair, table with some chairs and the bowl full of fruit, library, wardrobes and some shelf richly decorated as well, various pictures on the wall, beautiful carpet on the floor and golden candlestick on the ceiling.

And who he can see more: Mallad! A black crow with his red eyes, yet full of sensitiveness, was sitting on the small night table beside the bed and he had a gentle smile in his beak. Absolutely shocked Auron swiftly sat in the bed, he could not believe his own eyes yet he was so happy and pleased to see his feathered friend again and...alive?! And so the bird was very happy and pleased to see his "master" again, healthy and alive. But, just right now, Aruon with another shock and surprised realized that his right hand is...whole again! He could feel it again and moving his fingers again perfectly. Mallad smiled gently, confirming that he know it would surprise him and swiftly flew of the table right to paladins healed and recuperated hand.

Auron who had a bit recuperated from his shock already, yet still a bit confused asked what happened? What is this place, how it is possible that Mallad survived Death Lords confrontation and that Auron himself survived it and his hand is the whole again? The bird explained to wondered paladin, that he remember only how Death Lord absorbed his live energy, knocking him unconsciousness and then nothing more.

Though, surprisingly... a strange unnatural feeling took Mallad. He strayed abandoned and lonely out of though and time. Stars wielded ahead and every day was long as life age of the Earth. But it had not been the end. And he felt a life in himself again. He was send back by higher forces...that his time had not came yet, that he still had to do on this world and for his courage, determination and willingness to help the hero.

Quite astonished and shocked Auron now explained to bird, that right the same thing. Like they would both get a second chance. Suddenly someone knocked the door, quite astonished Aruon and Mallad straightened their attention to door and paladin a bit unsurely said to come in. Door opened and a quite high man and a beautiful woman entered the room. Auron now recalled and realized that he know him. The man had a deep blue eyes, nice orange hair and beard with a golden crown on his head, a muscular body covered by nice shiny armor decorated with golden edges, a golden cross on its chest, red cape and he held some kind of beautiful long golden halberd like spear: a "God Of Power" himself. Though a woman, she was so beautiful divine, that any living another woman would by jealous of her. She had a deep blue eyes as well, a golden crown on her head, unusual and beautiful long hair by rainbow colour, glittering and waving in the air, she wore a white-orange sun like decorated robe, golden necklace with a cross and also golden sun shaped belt and golden shoes.

A god like person smiled gently and asked how do his patients feel. Still a bit astonished, Auron replied their divine host that they feel much better, actually...great. Though, both paladin and crow now turned their attention right to divine beautiful women be the Gods Of Power side and asked who is she astonished. Well, she looked like a princess or goddess. The woman only smiled gently and introduced herself as "Princess Celestia" a "sister" of God Of Power, her "brother", who only looked at her with a gentle smile as an approval. God Of Power also confirmed and introduced himself that his true name is "Prince Caelest". Quite still astonished and probably never being stopped surprised, Auron and Mallad eventually recuperated and Auron asked what had exactly happened, what is this place and what is going on.

So, after a while, all three sitting comfortably at table, (though talking and wisecracking crow was sitting on Aurons shoulder) with a cups of delicious tea and some cookies, God Of Power and Princess Celestia explained, that since Auron had slayed and destroyed cruel, dark and evil Death Lord, everything changed: the light burned through the darkness shrouding the world, the entire land recuperated, human kind saved and that good triumphed against evil by paladins heroic deed. They even proudly stated, that he is a "hero". And by that, when hero was near death, the Higher Beings and of course God Of Power himself, brought Aruon and his little feather bird friend, Mallad back to life.

Astonished and charmed by divine deities narrating and admiration, Auron eventually asked what is this place anyway, that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Divine siblings stood up from the table and said the heroes to follow them, that they will show them something. Auron and Mallad without hesitation listened to them, stood up and they all went through the door together.

Auron, Mallad, Prince Caelest and Princess Celestia walked through a long beautiful passage, build and decorated in almost unknown style, well actually a "divine one" with a shiny floor, when they eventually reached a big door, guarded by two paladins in shining armor, wearing Greek based helmets and each of them held a spear. When paladin, crow, divine prince and princess approached, the guards straightened themselves up, the group passing them, opening the door and entered an even more beautiful, divinely decorated big hall, which was actually a private room of Good Of Power and Princess Celestia with a balcony.

Prince Caelest and Princess Celestia brought Auron and Mallad outside the balcony and both even could not get enough of looking of what laid around. The balcony was actually build on high tower in the middle of unreal castle build, decorated and suggested in to divine, European like castle style with some form of futurism or something, surrounded by beautiful gardens and little lake and castle gates and behind the gates a beautiful metropolis like city and building and streets build and designed by the same divine style, surrounded by sea on one side and beautiful nature and mountains on the another side. But the most unusual was the sky: it looked like more the "universe", full of glowing stars, planetary nebula and sun shining in the middle.

Prince Caelest and Princess Celestia proudly welcomed still astonished heros in..."Caelest Empire" or also "Kingdom Of Heaven", top of six realms and that they both are its rulers. Then after a more while of admiration and appreciating of the divine beauty, God Of Power offered Auron and Mallad to stay here with them, to serve to divine royal siblings and protect the people and entire Caelest Empire. An impressed Auron considered himself deeply for a while, but suddenly his heart had filled with a grief and he denied a sad expression in his face. Mallad of course realized that something bothering his master and so asked gently what is wrong. Auron sighed and said that it is about his father, how he perished unintentional by Aurons hand back on the tower during the battle with Death Lord. With a tears in his eyes he said that he will never forgive himself and that he cant even imagine life without his father. Though both Prince Caelst and Princess Celestia comforted and soothed hero and told him to follow the royal sibling couple.


	11. Chapter 10 - Resurrection

**Resurrection**

God Of Power, Princess Caelestia, Auron and Mallad made their way out of the royal room and walked through another divine build and decorated passage. After a few minutes they approached another door, also guarded by two paladins with spears and also straightened themselves up as well and the group entered the room. The room looked like some kind of ceremonial hall with a decorated altar in the middle and who lied on it...The priest! He lied lifelessly on the altar, though no more as undead, but reverted back in to his human form.

Totally astonished Auron run forward the altar to his father. He was sadly looking at fathers lifeless body with his eyes closed, arms based and there was seen a hole in his robe and stab wound after Auron impaled him. Heartbroken, tears burst into Aurons eyes again and he gently but tightly pressed his hand, mourning for his father death. Prince Caelest and Princess Celestia came to paladin to sharing his grief over the loos of his adoptive father, who once saved his life, whom he was upbringing and raising with love and care and whom he loved more than anything else in the world, and so Mallad did.

Though Auron mourned over death of his beloved father with his heart full of sadness and grief, Prince Caelest once again comforted the hero, do not despair, do not giving up and the gently assured him, that there is always a hope in life. Princess Caelstia then gently instructed and recommended Auron to pull Sword Of Ages out, put right on the priest and she told him, that Sword Of Ages has an unique ability to "resurrect" deceased being, when someone really wishes it full by the persons heart. There would be then still a chance to save Aurons father yet.

Quite unsure hero, was just astonished looking at divine couple, than he looked to Mallad and crow had just ensured and encouraged him to do so. Auron then listened to Prince Caelest, Princess Caelestia and Mallads advice, pull Sword Of Ages out, carefully put it right on priests body, put his hand on its blade, closed its eyes and concentrating himself. In the moment the sword started glowing by immense holy light, which radiated the priests body and also the entire room and it was so blinding, that Caelest, Cealestia and Mallad had to cover their eyes.

After a while, when the light faded and after few moments by that, Auron just could not believe his own eyes to his shock...Because, priests hand started slightly moving, his wound in torso like miraculously healed and closed itself and the old man could breath once again, hardly gasped for air and slightly opened his eyes. Auron thought that he is just dreaming, but then he had absolutely out of joy and happiness, crying happily he hug his father tightly. Though priest, still slightly gasping for air was also totally shocked that he "lives", but also very happy to see Auron, his son health and alive again, hugging him as well happily. Auron and priest were hugging and reuniting themselves happily, as father and son, meanwhile Prince Caelest, Princess Caelestia and Mallad standing aside were watching with satisfaction, though a tears slightly burst in to sensitive Mallads eyes. Auron and priest had a lot to talk about, though Auron still a bit remorseful deeply apologized his father he had "kill" him as undead in battle with Death Lord. However, good natured and forgiving priest comforted his son gently and assured him, that he has absolutely nothing to be sorry or apologize about. In the contrary, he even said that he is proud for ham and that he had done a good thing. Besides, after he perished by Aurons hand (unintentional), the priest had seen a white light on the end of the tunnel, he was pulled in and met and reunited with some of his deceased relatives and then some kind of strange but relaxing force usurped the old man and he heard some kind of another voice in the distance. But before that amazing experience could go any further, the priest was suddenly pulled back by some kind of force, that actually brought him back to his body. Actually when Auron resurrected him with Sword Of Ages. Auron sighed with relief that his father was "okay" hug his father again, and the old man returned a hug to his son.

In the moment after a nice and happy reunion, Prince Caelest, Mallad sitting now on prince shoulder and Princess Caelestia approached the couple and God Of Power himself challenged the priest to stand forward him. The old man, quite shocked, but also astonished of seeing a divine, god like being, stood up of the altar, stand in front of Prince Caelest and bowed with respect to him. Prince Caelest only smiled and stated, that priest showed remarkable courage, honour and determination of saving Auron, raising him with love and care, training him to be a warrior and encouraging him to fulfil his destiny and for that, he had decided to endow the priest with a special gift.

So, the divine prince rose up and aimed his golden holy spear right on priest, and he send a glowing stream of holy energy from his weapon to old man, who was quite astonished absorbed by immense glow of light in the moment, actually somewhat the same way like Auron was. Shocked and afraid of his father, Auron tried to stand for, though Princess Calestia held the hero and gently assured him, that he has absolutely nothing to fear of and that everything will be just fine.

When the glowing faded, the old man looked like somewhat..."different". He was much younger now, under 20 years actually, his hair and beard got blue, just like to Auron and his old, tattered robes transformed in to new, beautiful divine like designed ones. Astonished by his new appearance and so Auron was, Prince Caelest explained, that as he had just endowed Auron with a holy power once, he also endowed "the priest" by holy power now, and that also with a rejuvenating and "supernaturally increased life span".

Prince Caelest and Princess Caelestia then asked absolutely astonished priest and Auron as well once again, to stay and live here with them in Caelest Empire, that Auron would be its protector and guardian, the priest would be royal advisor and secretary and Mallad...as Aurons "sidekick". Auron, the priest and Mallad closed up, whispering and speculating for a while.

Eventually, Auron stood up in front of royal siblings and stated for all, for priest, crow and himself, that agree to their offer. Prince Caelest and Princess Caelestia only smiled and then proclaimed they got to make the ceremonial ready, so they got to leave, besides Auron and his father would be appreciate to be alone for a while, well including Mallad as well, they go lot of to talk about and royal divine prince and princess left the room.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Ceremonial

**The ceremonial**

There was a huge party. All citizens and people of Caelest Empire were standing and cheering out in a huge beautiful throne room, maybe the most beautiful and delicate places of the castle and maybe the entire Empire decorated and build in so known divine like design and style, guarded by armed and armoured paladins everywhere, there were an even more beautifully decorated thrones in the middle also guarded by two paladin guards, Prince Caelest, holding his golden holy spear and Princess Cealesia sitting on their thrones, the priest, supporting himself for his new divine looking cane and Mallad, sitting on the old mans shoulder standing beside the thrones and there was a red carpet leading from a huge decorated entrance doors right through the hall also guarded by entire paladin elite guard squad to the thrones.

Everyone was just expecting the main character of the whole ceremony with amazement and tension: Auron.

Eventually, after a while, trumpeters sounded aloud, the entrance doors opened and expecting person of the ceremony, Auron entered the room. Hero felt himself quite nervous and uncertain finding himself in front of the eyes too many people, slightly sweating in his holy shining armour, clutching the Sword Of Ages firmly, though he convinced and encouraged himself to be strong and brave, when the crowd started cheering up aloud for him.

Auron then walked on the red carpet, passing the elite guards, stand before the Princess Cealest and Princess Caelestia and bowed against them. Plus the priest and crow standing beside the thrones smiled at hero gently and blinked at him to encourage and support him, which also gave more confidence and courage to Auron and he smiled also.

In the moment a sudden silence followed as God Of Power stood up, raising up his spear and made a festive speech: He addressed Auron as powerful and courageous warrior, the saviour of the world and entire human race, master and wielder of powerful holy weapon Sword Of Ages, forged in the centre of dying star, endowed by power both to destroy and create, intended to protect not only the Caelest Empire, but also all six realms and Earth as well. He then asked if he will be protecting the Caelest Empire, all six realms and Earth against evil and malicious forces, to protect the peace, to build well-being of the worlds above all and forgetting his own selfish and reckless interest.

And Auron holy promised it all on his honour, heart and soul aloud and firmly. Well, God Of Power, the co-ruler of Cealest Empire proclaimed him as "First Prime" and protector of the kingdom. In the moment the crowd burst into joyous, festive and loud cheering on Aurons honour. Prince Caelest looked to his sister Caelestia and both smiled of each other. The priest who had never been so proud and happy for his son smiled as well and even some tears burst into his eyes. Mallad with a loud though joyous caw flew from priests shoulder to Aurons.

And Auron...he just could not tire from such parade, honour and admiration and as he now begins a new and different life as a protector and keeper of Caelest Empire and Good.


	13. Chapter 12 - Life in Caelest Empire

**Life in Caelest Empire and serving God Of Power**

After a heroic defeat of cruel, dark and evil Death Lord, saving the world and entire human race and returning good, peace and harmony upon the world, Auron, along with is adoptive priest father and crow friend Mallad got second chance and all come to live with divine deities God Of Power alias Princes Caelest and his sister Princess Caelestia in a divine holy realm known as Caelest Empire, the home and kingdom of "paladins" and "higher beings". The three then started a new lives: Auron became a "First prime" of Prince Caelest and Princess Caelestia and protector of Caelest Empire, six realms and Earth, Mallad became his loyal and trusty sidekick and priest became a royal siblings rulers personal advisor and secretary.

Now as a protector of Caelest Empire, six realms and Earth, Auron had had a big responsibilities and full of job to do in order to protect the so many worlds and maintain a peace and order for centuries.

Caelest Empire had a lots of enemies and had been threatened many evil and destructive dark forces for decades. Auron fought and faced such evil and dark forces and enemies like from of those worst nightmares:

He faced and fought a group of immensely powerful dark entities born of pure evil, who had been a long time and perhaps eternal enemies of Caelest Empire: "A Fellowship Of Demons". Dark Ruler Ha Des, a leader and master of group, an entity of pure evil and cruelty, ruler of his own dimension, the Hell and perhaps the most malicious and most powerful demon in existence. Dark Necrofear, an evil undead woman like demon, second in command and wife of Ha Des. Enormous Arch Fiend Of Gilferr, the "son" of Ha Des and Dark Necrofear, dark evil prince and powerhouse of the group. Jinzo, a tall, deformed cyborg like demon, trusty advisor of Ha Des, Dark Necofera dn Arch Fiend Of Gilferr and a brain on the group. Balrog, a fire demon wielding a flame sword and Summoned Skull, a skeleton demon with ability to manipulate lighting, both were Ha Des loyal and fierce bodyguards. And eventually a Vassago The Destroyer, a strange and mysterious vicious clawed ghost demon, who served as assassin and spy to Ha Des. These demons spread chaos, fear and horror where they hit, they were cruel, ruthless and terrorized innocent inhabitants of Caelest Empire and six realms.

Auron had also been confronted and fought with five corrupted "Elemental Knights" brothers mercenaries, able to control and manipulate power of metal, fire, water, earth and wind, who served and were once hired by Dark Ruler Ha Des to kill the paladin. Hero confronted the Knight in their own chamber of elements. Though each of them had different powers of elements, there was five of them to one, Auron after quite a long fight used knights brothers own powers against them: by absorbing all their elementar powers with Sword of Ageges, he melt metal knight with fire, extinguished fire knight with water, swallowed water knight by earth, scattered earth knight with wind and finally he quelled wind knight, destroying them.

Though, a cyborg demon Jinzo, the most intelligent of all demons of Fellowship created and constructed enormous jade cyborg machine statue called "Schunnoros" to destroy Auron once and for all. Schunnoros had proved to be a true invention of destruction: Not only it was monstrously enormous, but it also could fire an immensely hot laser beams from his eyes, it could generate and radiate photon rings blasts through its body, his hands could separate from its body at will, shoot powerful energy blasts and with its armour jade shield it was near-invulnerable. Auron eventually managed to stop the cyborg to absorb on o his photon rings blasts with Sword Of Ages and then he destroyed the machine with powerful "Anti Force" blast.

Tired and enraged of Aurons constant interferences, Dark Ruler Ha Des created from his own flesh unspeakable horror..."Tiamat"! A monstrous dragon god. With its colossal size, five heads of different colour able to spit fire, ice, acid, poisonous gas and lighting, immensely strong arms with like swords razor sharp claws, massive leg able to create massive earthquakes, long whip like tail able to shatter rock and immense wingspan able to cover the sun and created hurricanes, Tiamat was really a beast of all beasts, a monster of all monsters and undisputedly the most dreadful and most powerful beast in existence. And, in purpose, as if it would not be enough or even worse to worry about, this monstrous dragoness settled and nestled in its own dimension known as Dragon Graveyard and bear seven huge eggs, from which a seven more monstrous dragons hatched at some time.

Hyouanryu, a beautiful dragon created from super durable diamond like substance. Curse Of Dragon, an ugly and boned dragon spiting fire. Spear Dragon, pteranodon like dragon with ability to control wind and releasing a fierce cyclone blasts. Different Dimension Dragon, a beast able to travel inter dimensional and through time and space. Twin Headed Thunder dragon, as it name says, a twin headed dragon able to generate electricity and lightning. Spirit Ryu, a ghost dragon emitting a powerful and destructive sonic waves and able to gaining more power for every dead or killed dragon. And eventually...a big brother of all dragon siblings: Red Eyes Black Dragon. Also known as "dark one", the most powerful and greatest of all Tiamats offspring and filled by evil and dark will of Dark Ruler Ha Des himself.

Together, Tiamat and her sons represented arguably the greatest threat and danger for six realms and also the greatest threat, which Caelest Empire had ever faced so far in its long existence. Auron fought courageously with those monstrous evil dragon creatures, though that was really difficult and dangerous. Auron eventually fought the dragons off and killing them instantly one by one. Enraged of losing her sons, Tiamat went in to berserker rage and destructive rampage, destroying and annihilate everything what came into her path. Auron attempted to stop the rampage of enraged dragoness mother, he tried everything he could to stop her, but absolutely nothing, including a holy power of Sword Of Ages could not stop the supernatural, immensely powerful dragon. With the last remaining hope, Auron went to search for legendary weapon known as "Arrow Of Sealing". According the legend it was a weapon, that could "seal" everyone by strike. Armed with this new divine powerful weapon and bow and after it could devastate the whole Caelest Empire, Auron confronted Tiamat for the last time on Dragon Graveyard. The fight was tough and brutal and Tiamat managed to severly wound and hurt Auron nearly killing him. With his last strength left, Auron shot the Arrow Of Sealing right to beasts heart and...Tiamat had been sealed and fall into deep dormant like state sleep. Auron was then healed and recuperated by God Of Power, leaving Tiamat sealed on Dragon Graveyard dimension forever.

Though demons had proven to be immensely tough, determined and mortal enemies, Auron eventually managed to defeat the Dark Ruler Ha Des himself after a centuries of battle by radiating the entire and whole holy divine energy he could generate through the Sword Of Ages, impaling an evil demon lord through his dark and evil heart, destroying the darkness within and him once and for all, and all remaining demons of Fellowship were settled and imprisoned into Tenebrossum Mountain by God Of Power himself, sealed in it forever, ending their long time evil and dark pride.

Another great threat were a "Ruthless Five" a group of exceptionally dangerous, powerful and malicious beast warriors mercenaries. They were: Lord Of Dragons, a leader of the Five, devilish warlock and wizard that nobody can match his malice and cruelty. Vorse Raider, the most brutal and vicious of the group, a troll, wielding a horrible Axe Of Terror. Sword Stalker, as his name suggests, a vengeful and unpredictable warrior, created and formed from 1000 souls of warriors perished in battle can instil fear into hearts of his opponents and turn friends into enemies. Kaiser Sea Horse, though very intelligent and calculating, the rage of this sea warrior is like a thunder strike, keeper of disintegration and decomposition also possessing an ability to control seas and storms. And eventually Battle Ox, truly a powerhouse, that super strong humanoid bull could easily smash down and crash even a mountain. Those fiends and tyrants spread havoc, horror and fear where they strike hard, slaughing, tormenting, plundering, taking no prisoners. Each of the five mercenaries was dangerous itself, they were excellent and ruthless warriors and really good with their each specific weapons as Dragons fang, Axe Of Terror, The Spear Of Disintegration, Vengeful Soul Sabre and Destructive Axe. Auron faced them numerously in brutal and cruel combats in many occasions and he had to admit, that they were really a though opponents. There were even a chances when they almost got him. But eventually, after centuries of constant clashes, slaughing, spreading havoc and plundering Auron eventually managed to capture and subdue Five ruthless warriors with a help of God Of Power and other elite paladins and then banish them all far far away beyond Caelest Empire, six realms and Earth.

The seas, water surfaces, inhabited ports and, fishermans and sailors of Caelest Empire and six realms were also terrorized and threatened by horrible and deadly sea creature known as Ripon. Some lucky sailors who had ever survived the confrontation, though with fear, were making and telling stories and rumors about that creature. Actually, an enormous mermaid serpent-fish like monster, Ripon was a true, destructive and the greatest menace of the seas and water surfaces, with an ability to control and manipulate powers of mighty sea, such surf waves, whirlpools, cyclones and storms. Whenever and wherever he strike, the destruction followed, he was attacking fishrmans, sinking ships, destroying port habitats, flooding the areas and spreading havoc and fear among sailors, fishermans and inhabitants near water surfaces. There were even a rumors, that Ripon was a Kaiser Sea Horses "pet". Auron faced Ripon on the cliff of sea shore in the middle of fierce storm and raging stormy sea waves. Though the creature almost drowned the hero, Auron beset by fierce sea waves and storm eventually managed to defeat Ripon by absorbing a considerable amount of lightning with Sword Of Ages and then release that concentrated electric energy right on sea creature, also thanks to water all around as a great conductor of electricity, frying sea creature alive.

In other many centuries, the realms were threatened and terrorized especially under the cape on night and dark by a dreaded group of three dark demonic creatures brethrens known as Dark Trio or Brethrens Of Darkness: Barox, Dark Chimera and King Of Yamimakai. These dark creatures inhabited their own dark dimension called The Netherworld, a place shrouded into total deep darkness, dominated by the eternal night, without any single ray of light, calling it home. Barox was savage, aggressive and brutal ogre like demon with a lighting speed, Dark Chimera was rather sneaky, cunning and ambush wyvern-mantis like creature with a fire breath and eventually their the most powerful and horrible big brother of the group, King Of Yamimakai, enormous, muscular ogre devil resembling demon possessing an immense power over darkness and night itself and actually a king and ruler of Netherworld. Under the cape of night they spread chaos, havoc and fear where they strike, slaughing, murdering and eating people. Dark Trio also could instil fear into the hearts of their victims and also feasting on their fear. That is also why, almost nobody dared to face the creatures for a long time, despite brave and strong Auron. Paladin faced and fought the creatures in their own dimension Netherworld, where they were much stronger and more dangerous than anywhere else. Despite also feeling and experiencing fear of the creatures, hero eventually overcame a fear, kept fighting back and slaying both Barox and Dark Chimera and then fighting King Of Yamimakai. Enraged and ferocious of losing his brethrens, enormous dark beast fought fiercely with Auron, using its immense strength and power of darkness to obliterate hero. When Auron eventually managed to kill "the king" himself too and leaving Netherworld an empty lifeless space.

However, there other dark persons possessing a dark powers as well, they were know as Dark Magicans Brothers, Sorcerer Of Black Magic and Magican Of Black Chaos. These dark twins wielding a dark magic powers even beyond understanding and belief attempted to perform a dark magic ritual in order to shroud the entire Caelest Empire and also all six realms into eternal darkness. They would even near succeed if Auron did not interfere and stop them. Despite possessing immense and near overwhelming dark power generated and controlled with their dark magic staffs, Aurons holy divine power and Sword Of Ages eventually overcome and overwhelmed the power of darkness, managing to defeat both two brothers.

Auron had also proved himself to be a courageous demon, monster and other creatures slayer. Actually, Auron gradually became the best and the most famous on this field, well perhaps rather legendary. For centuries he had been facing and slaying such creatures like from those worst nightmares. He faced werewolves, vampires, fiends, basilisks, insecticons, dragons, ogres and the other supernatural beasts. His famous and legendary deed includes: slaying horrible basilisk, which was ambushing wayfarers, slaying giant man eating centipede, which was slaughing people on the jungle edge, killing a giant swamp beast, which instilled fear in blatas, killing bloodthirsty vampire, fledder, sucking blood of his victims under the cape of night, slaying twin headed behemoth dragon, which was a menace of one kingdom, killing aggressive and brutal super werewolf, which was killing and slaughing people during a full moon, killing giant red sea snake, which was attacking and eating fishermans at shore, destroying malicious and sneaky skull demon fiend, slaying ever hungry and insatiable spider widow and finally slaying colossal lava battle guard gaint.

Though, during nice long three thousand years of living in Caelest Empire, protecting his home and six realms and facing so many threats and dangerous of evil, dark and destructive forces, Auron, though experienced and suffered so much, he had never faced perhaps the ultimate threat...unfortunately, cruel and hard realm, Ogrimmar, and its inhabitants, horrible and brutal Orcs, led by their leader and king Garrosh, had been since time immemorial, deadly and most avowed enemies of paladins and were in constant conflicts with Caelest Empire, which lasted several hundred years.

Finally, the armies of Caelest Empire under the leadership of Auron himself, after ever long three millennia of bitter wars, suffering and casualties eventually won and defeated Orcs in the battle of Holy plains and the rest was drove back into their barbaric home world, where a source of their power was taken away. The great war against Caelest Empire and Ofrimmar, against paladins and orcs ended.

By that way, God Of Power eventually could do, what he had been ever attempting: unite Caelest Empire, including other six realms, even Ogrimmar, with which there was negotiated a truce into a large and powerful coalition.

Since that while, an age of peace, justice and security prevailed among Caelest Empire, six realms and its inhabitants.

And it was especially Auron himself and other paladin warriors of Caelest Empire, who deserved that.

And yet, the Calest Empire stands as a beacon of hope for all other worlds.

And Auron...for all of his great and famous deeds, which he had carried out in the last three thousand years, exceptional courage, determination and honour of protection Caelest Empire and whole six realms and its all inhabitants, ridding it off and saving it against evil and destructive forces he got a really exceptional and ultimate honour...He was, once again in throne room during a famous and glorious ceremony and with a loud cheering of astonished crowd "crowned on Prince" and becoming a "co-ruler" of Caelest Empire.

**Notes: The events of this chapter are actually a fruits and art of my own imagination and because I had drew a magnificent pictures and arts of Auron The Paladin in previous four years. I had even sent the arts right into Jazza Studios and they confirmed that they are "great". Plus if you would like to see them too, I am going to place those arts on "Deviantart" site in near future.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After defeating Death Lord, saving entire world and humanity, entering Caelest Empire, serving God Of Power for long three thousand years, protecting and defending Caelest Empire and all six realms against evil and destructive forces, eliminating and suppressing such threats as Fellowship Of Demons, Tiamat and her dragon sons, Schunnoros, Ruthless Five, Dark Trio, Ripon, Elemental Knights, Dark Magicans Brothers, slaying ten the greatest beasts, winning and ending the long time war and fight against orcs and eventually by crowned on Prince.

Auron, together with his loyal feathered wisecracking crow friend Mallad, had decided to leave the Empire...to see the world. Earth actually, how had it all changed during the three millenniums on it.

But that is a "different story" yet.

**Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying the story. And I hope you are going to love my arts and pictures as well on Deviantart in near future.**


End file.
